


Midvale Massage

by Karazorele



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, First Meetings, G!P, Girl Penis, Humor, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karazorele/pseuds/Karazorele
Summary: Lena takes a vacation at Sam's insistence, and when her car breaks down, she heads into the bar for a drink.orLena Luthor walks into a bar and meets the alluring Kara Danvers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 199





	Midvale Massage

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, this was just an excuse to try my hand at smut. let me know what you think, for a first try it can’t be too bad ☺️

Lena Luthor is a workaholic, that much is true. She spends her days sitting behind her desk emailing, calling, and in business meetings. Lena doesn’t mind it though, anything to keep her mind off of personal life. Personal life? Who is she kidding, she doesn’t have one. Lena Luthor only has one friend in all of National City, and that is Samantha Arias.

Lena and have been friends since college, they partnered up once in a lab and the rest was history. As much as Lena loves her best friend, at times, Sam could seriously get on her nerves. Sam insists daily that Lena take a mini-vacation from work,  _ “it’ll feel good to get that stick out of your ass.” _ Lena can protest that she doesn’t have a stick in her ass! Sure she can be a prude, but that doesn’t mean that she can’t have fun.

-

It’s a few hours past lunchtime and Lena’s currently hunched over her desk checking emails. She’s had a notch in her neck for weeks now and it’s painful, but her job needs her, there’s no time for her to get it solved.

Lena stands up slowly and squeezes her neck, “Ow, shit.” Lena’s stomach growls and she’s reminded that she skipped lunch in favor of answering emails. 

Just then the door opens and Sam comes in with a steaming bag of Lena’s favorite, Big belly Burger.

“Hey Lee, your assistant says that you haven’t been out all day. How many times do I have to say that you need to take care of yourself?” Sam lays the food out on the table and gestures for Lena to dig in. 

“Ugh you’re the best,” Lena picks up a juicy burger and bites it. 

“I know,” Sam chews and reaches for another fry. “So, have you thought about what I’ve been saying?”

“About?” Lena raises a sculpted eyebrow.

“Taking a vacation.”

Lena groans and finishes the last bite of her burger. “I don’t need a vacation, work is more important.”

“Lena, you haven’t taken a day off since you became CEO! Are you telling me that you genuinely enjoy being hunched over a desk all day?” Sam begins cleaning off the table. 

Lena gets up to help, “I’m not some hermit Sam if I wanted to have more fun than I would.”

Sam laughs heartily, “Oh please, Lee, you wouldn’t even drink at college parties!”

“Everyone knows not to drink out of the punch bowl.” Lena crosses her arms and glares at Sam.

“I only want what’s best for you, tell you what. I know a guy who knows a guy, in Midvale, who can give you the  _ best _ massage ever.” 

“What makes you think I need a massage?” Lena asks.

Sam’s eyes shift to where Lena’s hand subconsciously rubs at her shoulder.

“Okay, you got me there,” Lena raises her hands in defense and sighs. “Fine.”

Sam cheers and does a victory dance, “You Lena Luthor, are going to Midvale!”

-

When Lena got home that night she sent an email out that Sam would be put in charge while she’s gone. She packs a light bag, the most she’ll be staying is a day or two anyways.

The next morning Lena takes one last look around her apartment and sighs, “Lcorp can survive a day or two without me.” She closes the door and starts the drive to the town. 

-

Lena’s just passed the “Welcome to Midvale” sign. The drive was only 2 hours, but the pain in her neck causes discomfort the whole ride. Lena’s regretting taking such a fancy car down here, she sticks out like a sore thumb. 

A rattling sound brings her attention away from her thoughts, she turns down the radio and focuses. It’s coming from her car, she can see smoke in her rearview window. “Goddammit,” She pulls over to the side of the road and gets out to survey the damage. 

Lena coughs as the smoke engulfs her and waves it away. She sighs, “Of course, this would happen to me. I should’ve stayed at work.” She pulls out her phone and googles the nearest mechanic. “Danvers Auto Repair,” she reads out loud. 

The phone rings until it goes to voicemail, she lets them know that her car broke down and to give her a call at their earliest convenience. 

Lena groans at her unfortunate situation and looks around. On the bright side, her car broke down a few blocks away from a motel and a bar. Lena considers going to the motel to rest, but she’s too stressed so she heads towards the bar. 

The first thing she’s hit with is the smell of old wood, smoke, and buffalo wings. The bar itself looks a little old-fashioned, the patrons are mostly dressed in denim, flannels, and stetsons. Now she’s really feeling out of place in her black suit and Louboutins. She can feel eyes on her as she makes her way towards the bar.

“Hello, may I have a whiskey?” She places a few too many bills on the counter and watches as the bartender's eyes go wide. 

“Yes ma'am, coming right up.”

While she’s waiting for her drink she spins around and surveys the area and connects with bright blue eyes. Lena’s gay panic sets in and she spins back around just as her whisky is being put in front of her. 

“Thank you,” she takes a sip and pulls out her phone, and sees a few missed texts from Sam.

**Sam:** _ hello! earth to Lena, I’m getting really worried here! _

**Sam:** _ if you don’t text back in 5 minutes I’m calling a strike team. _

**Sam:** _ have it your way *cop car emoji* _

Lena rolls her eyes at her friend's antics and types a response.

**Lena** **_:_ ** _ You’re overreacting again  _

**Sam** **_:_ ** _ Lena! where are you!? hector said that you never showed up _

**Lena** **_:_ ** _ My car broke down, I’m waiting in a bar for the mechanic _

**Sam:** _ damn Lena, I almost drove down there. keep me updated on this stuff okay? i’ve gotta go now, duty calls  _

**Lena:** _ I will, let me know if you need anything _

Lena puts her phone away and sips at her drink. 

“Hi there,” a woman's voice greets her. 

Lena startles and turns to face the woman.  It’s the woman from earlier with the baby blue eyes. Lena’s eyes go down her body, starting from her golden blonde locks, to her beautifully sun-kissed skin. The woman is wearing a white tank top, that shows off toned arms, and _holy hell_ , those jeans hug her ass-”

“Are you okay?” The woman touches Lena’s arm softly.

Lena’s face flushes red like a tomato, “Um, yes,” Lena clears her throat and recovers. “Hello, I’m Lena, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Kara. I haven’t seen you around here before, I'm sure I'd remember such a pretty face.” Kara bites her lip and looks Lena up and down.

Lena blushes at the words and sips her drink, “You’re too kind.”

The two chat for a while, Kara orders Lena another round, and throughout their time together, they slowly inch closer to each other. 

They’re both a few drinks in and Lena has a renewed confidence. 

“So Kara, tell me, do you work out? Your arms are,” Lena rubs her hands on Kara’s biceps and squeezes, “huge.” 

Kara smirks and leans in until she’s close enough to Lena’s ear, “That’s not the only thing that’s huge.” 

Lena thought that she might be hearing things, or maybe it’s her huge lesbian crush playing tricks on her, but she swallows hard and subtly squeezes her thighs together. 

Kara notices the movement and pulls back, “I left my friends a while ago, I’m just going to let them know that I won’t be coming back. 

Lena nods slowly and her eyes follow Kara as she walks to her table,  _ god her ass _ .

-

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,” Is all Kara can say as she walks away from the gorgeous raven-haired woman at the bar. 

Kara sits down next to her sister, “Alex! Oh my goodness, I think I bit off more than I can chew!” Kara takes her sister's beer and chugs it. 

“Hey!” Alex slaps her sister playfully on the arm, “That was mine,” she pouts. 

“Oh trust me we know, little Danvers has got game!” Maggie holds her hand out for a fist bump, but Kara is panicking internally. Maggie's fists bump herself. 

“Kar, don’t freak out, not to be a creep, but we’ve all been watching you two this whole time,” Winn chips in and takes a bite of a boneless wing. 

“I said something before that left her a little speechless, I think that I laid it on too hard.” Kara bites her lips nervously and looks at her friends.

“Kara you are  _ the worst _ at flirting, how could you have possibly made that woman speechless?” Alex laughs. 

Kara’s face turns red and avoids eye contact with her friends, “U-um I may have implied that I have a uh...huge...um,” Kara rubs the back of her neck, she’s wishing that she just kept her mouth shut.

“EW!” Alex covers her ears.

“Daammmnn” Maggie claps slowly.

The boys just look uncomfortable.

“It just came out you guys! I mean she seemed to enjoy it, and-” Kara begins to ramble about how ‘appreciative’ Lena seemed.

“Shut the fuck up Kara!” Alex gags, and points to the bar, “Go back already, she’s probably getting worried.”

Kara shoots the gang a thumbs up and heads back towards Lena. She stops in her tracks when she sees Mike Matthews chatting her up. 

“Ugh,” she feels a rush of anger for the frat boy and speeds up her steps.

“Hey Lena,” Kara puts her arm on the back of Lena’s chair. “Is this guy bothering you?” 

“This guy? Really Kara,” Mike laughs and sips on his beer, “Lena and I were just having a lovely conversation. So if you wouldn’t mind,” Mike makes a sweeping gesture with his hand.

Kara gets up to get in Mike’s face when a small hand on her chest stops her, “That won’t be necessary darling,” Lena turns around to Mike. “Kara and I were actually about to get out of here, weren’t we Kara?” 

Kara splutters, “Yes, yeah!” 

Lena grabs her bag and pays the rest of their tab. “Are you coming?” She holds out her hand for Kara to take.

Kara grabs her hand and as they walk out she turns back to Mike and sticks her tongue out, “Suck it, Mike!”

-

Lena walks the two of them across the street to the motel and books a room for two nights. 

They enter the room and Lena sits down on the bed and watches as Kara looks around. 

Kara can feel Lena’s eyes on her but she’s nervous. She wasn’t expecting to be in a room with Lena alone, so she’s feeling unprepared.

“Come sit with me,” Lena says softly and pats the bed.

Kara does just that, and wanting to make the first move, puts her hand on Lena’s thigh.

Lena jumps and gasps, her eyes go to Kara’s lips. 

“Lena, are you sure?” 

“More than.” Lena sits up and straddles Kara’s lap, who jumps at the feeling of heat on her crotch.

Their lips meet in a wet kiss, that leaves them both wanting more. Lena’s hands lock around Kara’s broad shoulders. “ _ Mmm _ ,” she moans. 

Kara takes Lena’s hair out of her ponytail and runs her fingers through it. She flips them both over so that she’s on top, and lowers herself until their bodies meet. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Lena feels hardness through her slacks and that makes her gush her already wet panties. 

They both continue to make out, Kara is humping Lena through her jeans and can feel herself getting close. She doesn’t want to cum first, so she pulls back. 

Lena tries to pull her back in, “What’s wrong baby?” 

Kara feels butterflies at the pet name, “I want you to cum first,” She starts kissing down Lena’s neck, careful to keep their lower halves from touching. 

Lena’s not having it, she pulls Kara up by her hair, which results in a moan from the blonde. “I want to see you make a  _ mess _ in your jeans.”

Lena flips them over and straddles Kara. She starts at a slow pace, riding Kara’s cock over her jeans. 

Kara puts her hands on Lena’s hips and guides her quicker, “ _ Fuck, that feels so good. So fucking good. Just like that.”  _

The headboard hits the wall as they pick up a brutal pace, Lena falls forward on her hands, and her hair curtains the both of them as she rubs her pussy on Kara’s jeans, “ _ Ohhhh I’m cumming, shit shit shit!” _ Lena chants as she gets herself off. 

The sight of Lena, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, has Kara shooting her load into her jeans. “ _ Oh, my goddddd, _ ” her back arches off the bed, and her eyes roll back.

They both pant as they come down from their highs, Lena rolls off of Kara and cuddles into her side. 

“Wow, that was s-so good,” Kara says tiredly. 

“Oh sweetheart, I’m not done with you yet,” Lena smirks. 

  
  



End file.
